The Adventures of Woody Woodpecker
The Adventures of Woody Woodpecker is an upcoming American animated television series based on the original cartoon characters by led by , being its third television incarnation, as well as a revival to . It is produced by Universal Animation Studios for Universal Television and it will premiere on Universal Kids in 2019. Synopsis The show features episodes with three segments, with the first and the third starring Woody Woodpecker and the second starring either his girlfriend Winnie, his nephews Knothead and Splinter, the Beary Family and their pet goose Gooseter, Hickory, Dickory and Doc, Chilly Willy or Andy Panda. Characters ''Woody Woodpecker''/''Winnie Woodpecker''/''Knothead and Splinter'' *'Woody Woodpecker' (voiced by Billy West) - TBD *'Winnie Woodpecker' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Knothead and Splinter' (voiced by E.G. Daily and Nika Futterman, respectively) - TBD *'Andy Panda' (voiced by Tress MacNeille) - TBD *'Wally Walrus' (also voiced by Billy West) - TBD *'Mrs. Meany' (voiced by Andrea Martin) - TBD *'Buzz Buzzard' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD **'Tweaky Da Lackey' (also voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD *'Gabby Gator' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD *'Dapper Denver Dooley' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD *'The Badger' (also voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD ''The Beary Family'' *'Charlie Beary' (also voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD *'Bessie Beary' (voiced by Tress MacNeille) - TBD *'Junior Beary' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD *'Suzy Beary' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Gooseter' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD ''Hickory, Dickory and Doc'' *'Hickory' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Dickory' (voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD *'Doc' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD *'Cecil' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Champ' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Buzz Buzzard' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD **'Tweaky Da Lackey' (also voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD ''Chilly Willy'' *'Chilly Willy' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD *'Smedley' (also voiced by Billy West) - TBD *'Maxie the Polar Bear' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD *'Gooney the "Gooney Bird" Albatross' (also voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD *'Colonel Pot Shot' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD *'Major Bull and Sgt. Hogwash' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson and Blake Clark, respectively) - TBD ''Andy Panda'' *'Andy Panda' (voiced by Tress MacNeille) - TBD *'Miranda Panda' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Papa Panda' (voiced by Frank Welker) - TBD Episodes See List of The Adventures of Woody Woodpecker episodes. Production Writing (reserved for DonaldoC1997) Voices (reserved for DonaldoC1997) Animation The Adventures of Woody Woodpecker has the same animation style from The New Woody Woodpecker Show. Animation is mostly outsourced to Wang Film Productions (three episodes), Rough Draft Korea (five episodes) and Toon City Animation (remainder of the series). Music (reserved for DonaldoC1997) Trivia *Most of the voices of The New Woody Woodpecker Show reprise their roles in this incarnation. *Andy Panda usually appears as a sidekick to Woody Woodpecker. *Unlike the three original Hickory, Dickory and Doc shorts, the Hickory, Dickory and Doc segments in this show are focusing more on the two mice instead of Doc the cat. Also, Buzz Buzzard usually appears as a antagonist to the trio. Category:American animated television series Category:2010s American animated television series Category:Hand-drawn animation Category:Traditional animated Category:Universal Studios Category:Universal Kids Category:Universal Television Category:Universal Animation Studios Category:Woody Woodpecker Category:2019 Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:GrishamAnimationStudios102's ideas